best friends forever
by Aisato Momoka Yurie
Summary: Three-shot/ Natsu, Lucy y Sting siempre fueron los mejores amigos de la infancia / Yo siempre… haciendo que Sting se enoje o entristezca. Pero Sting… Siempre me perdona. Así que… -Yo quiero hacer feliz a Sting…por lo menos en su cumpleaños…- / -Yo pensé...que tú estarías llorando- / ¡Dedicado a AnikaSukino 5d y a Forevernalu1213!


¡Hola Fans de FT! Este es una adaptación –más o menos por qué el final no será igual y alguna que otra cosa- del capítulo 23 y 24 del manga Shojo: Stardust Wink. No será completa mente igual, y este es un UA obviamente n3n (Significa Mundo Paralelo) estará concentrado primero en el cumpleaños de Sting, Natsu estaba viviendo en Tokio porque estaba estudiando en una preparatoria de arte :3 es un aviso ^^ Esta dedicado a Anika Sukino5d [Ani-nee x3 espero que lo leas] y a Forevernalu1213 :3 Por cierto: ¡Gracias complejo de Leonardos por tu ayuda! [Traducción: Layla Redfox]

–Tomen sus vitaminas del dia :3 Dialogo

–Ñomi ñomi. Ruido, acción, pensamientos o lo que sea

_-Ajsajska odio el NaLi- _Llamadas

**-Textos OwO – **Mensajes, textos en el celular o como le digas vos

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece ni Stardust Wink, por mala suerte. Por qué sino en SW Hinata hubiera sido de Anna y mio, no de la odiosa Sensei 'Mari-chan' que no sabe decidirse -_- aunque Anna ya tiene a Hinata…ok dejemos esto aca o sino diré muchos insultos a 'Mari-chan.**

**Amigos de la infancia**

**Normal Pov:**

_–_Yo pensé que tal vez tú… –Natsu se acercó más a Lucy- Estarías llorando –Completo la frase mientras estaba serio pero con sus ojos transmitía calidez. Lucy abrió los ojos como plato sorprendida por lo que dijo su pelirosa.

_–_¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Yo?! –Se señaló a si misma mientras sonreía nerviosamente tratando de ocultar su tristeza- ¿Por qué yo estaría…? –Su voz se sonaba menos fuerte con cada palabra.

_–_Natsu la empezó a mirar fijamente, como si fuera que pudiera ver cada sentimiento con solo verla, Lucy dejo de hablar y puso una cara triste y sorprendida.

Natsu…Natsu sabía… _–_Penso la Heartfilia.  
**  
**_Flash Back:_****

_**Normal Pov:**_

_-¿Una fiesta sorpresa? -Pregunto Natsu dudoso al otro lado del teléfono._

-Lucy asintió varias veces contenta y energética-Titulada: Como nosotros le diremos: ¡"Tú piensas que habrá una fiesta de cumpleaños como cada año, más eso no pasará esta vez, en realidad le prepararemos una sorpresa del feliz cumpleaños"! -Gritó eufóricamente al techo de su habitación y señalaba al mismo una rubia de ojos chocolates.

-El nombre es muy largo… -Se pudo ver que estaba algo divertido por la acción y el comportamiento infantil _**(N/A: **__Mira quien habla Natsu ¬¬) de su amiga de la infancia._

-¿Quieres que te explique más? -Pregunto todavía alegre con un sonrojo adorable en su rostro-

-No, así está bien. Con solo escuchar su nombre entiendo… -Al otro lado del teléfono se vio a Natsu con una gotita estilo anime.

-No tenemos que hacer una sorpresa aunque… -Dijo Lucy al otro lado mientras Natsu se encontraba caminando- Eso no es suficiente. Yo quiero que sea más especial, no como es usualmente -Cuando la rubia dijo la frase Natsu abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que dijo Lucy.

_**Lucy Pov:**_

_Lo pensé desde el incidente con Lisanna. Yo siempre… haciendo que Sting se enoje o entristezca. Pero Sting… Siempre me perdona. Así que…_

-Yo quiero hacer feliz a Sting…por lo menos en su cumpleaños… -Le dije a Natsu con una voz un poco triste con la cabeza cabizbaja.

_**Normal Pov:**_

_Natsu hizo una expresión que no se podría explicar y estaba un poco sorprendido ¿O triste?_

-Está bien -Respondió Natsu-

-¿Enserio? -Lucy se emocionó mientras se sonrojaba y en sus pensamientos repetía: "¡Natsu~!"-

-Si está bien, pero tú te encargas de que Sting no se entere ¿Esta bien? –Le advirtió y directamente mando a hacer eso a la pobre Lucy-

-¡Sí! –Lucy asintió frenéticamente mientras apretaba sus puños por la felicidad y se ponía a saltar por su habitación mientras Natsu finalizaba la llamada-

_**Lucy Pov:**_

_–Espera un momento… –Me dije a mi misma mientras paraba el festejo- ¡¿Qué le diré a Sting?! –Me quede en blanco al pensamiento._

¡Tengo que hacer algo al respecto!

_**-0o0o0o0o0En el apartamento de Sting0o0o0o0o0-**_

Normal Pov:

_– … -Sting miraba su celular en él se veía un mensaje el cual decía:-_

_**Lucy Heartfilia [Acerca del 29 de abril]: ¡Es el "Día de Showa"! Un dia festivo para todos (*°v°*)7-**_

_–¿Qué pasa con este mensaje…? –Pregunto para sí mismo Sting con una gotita estilo anime._

Fingiendo que ella olvido totalmente el cumpleaños de Sting.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 al otro dia en la secundaria 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_Ding Dong Dang –Sono el timbre-_

–¡Luce delicioso~! –Gritaron dos chicas al unísono con una cara de: "¡No te acerques! ¡Esto es mio! ¡Lo quiero comeeeer!" mientras babeaban por lo que había preparado su amiga Albina.

–¡Lis-chan! ¡Eres buena cocinando y perfecta haciendo dulces! ¡Casate conmigo! –Grito eufóricamente Cana con un sonrojo mientras le saltaba a su amiga de la infancia.

–Está bien, está bien –Dijo Lisanna con una gotita estilo anime al ver el comportamiento infantil de la castaña-

detrás de esa escena se veía a una Lucy observando los dulces

–Comer… quiero comerlas…¡Coomeeer! –Repetía todo el tiempo Lucy y al mirar las dulces galletas empezó a babear y se le formo corazones en los ojos.

–Solo acaben con eso, y tu regalo para Sting es perfecto –Lisanna sonrió.

–¡Sí! ¡Gracias por todo Lisanna! –Agradeció Lucy por la ayuda de su amiga albina mientras que pensaba: "Yo intente hornear galletas y me salieron horribles…".

–Muchas gracias, ¡Nos vemos! –Dijo Lucy mientras se fue corriendo.

–… –Lisanna se quedó mirando a Lucy.

–¿Qué pasa Lis-chan? –Pregunto Cana cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada de Lisanna hacia Lucy.

– Sting y Lucy… ¿Cómo están ellos en clases recientemente? –Lisanna pregunto a su amiga.

–¿Cómo? –Un signo de interrogación se formo en la cabeza de Cana en forma Chibi- Solo…normal, ellos caminan a la escuela juntos, se prestan sus apuntes.

–Ya veo –Respondió aliviada Lisanna mientras se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro y cerraba los ojos- Bien, eso es bueno…

-_**To be continued Flash back And Fanfic-**_

¡Espero que les haya gustado esta adaptación! Es un Three-shot ^^ Como dije antes, este Threeshot va dedicado a Anika Sukino5d y a Forevernalu1213 n.n ¡Espero que lo estén leyendo! Este va a ser corto, pero los otros dos les juro que será muuuchoo más largo :3

Dejando de lado mis dedicatorias, ¿Qué piensan sobre la adaptación? x3 Bueno, ¡Después nos leemos-des!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
¿Me dejan su opinión? *Cara de perrita abandonado* (Momoka: ¡Oh vamos! No pueden resistirse a esa cara *Señalando y mostrando la cara de Yuri*)

De pie, reverencia, ¡AYE SIR!

_By_: n3n/Tsuki-Chan\n3n | n^n/**Tobiume-tan**\n^n


End file.
